muppetsfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4705
Cold Open Grover tries introducing today's theme of balls, but is interrupted by what he calls a "round-bouncy-thing," unaware that it's actually a ball. Scene #1 Elmo and Rosita are playing with their friend, Saul the Ball, and introduce him to Chris, who is unable to play. He also tells them rain is on the way, but Saul doesn't think that can stop his fun. Chris then points out the thunder and lightning occurring and instructs Saul and the young monsters to go inside where it's safe. Scene #2 The trio take shelter in Elmo's bedroom, where his dad reminds him of the apartment rule: no playing ball inside. Saul doesn't understand, so the monsters sing about it. Once he gets the message, he begins sobbing, finding the rule is unfair and ruins all the fun he can have. Elmo and Rosita calm him down with some breathing tips and tell him they can just play some "inside games," but Saul doesn't know any. Scene #3 Elmo and Rosita start a game of "Hot Potato," instructing Saul to pretend he's the potato as they pass him back and forth. He gets very into the game and imagines he's the hottest potato ever, causing Rosita to throw him too hard and knock over Elmo's lamp. Though it remains in tact, Louie appears and reminds them of the rule, meaning they need to find a new game. Saul cries once more, until Rosita recalls the last time it rains, she and Elmo played superheroes. Scene #4 The Count sulks at Hooper's, when Mr. Hopper rushes in and hurriedly orders 10 carrots. Chris then has to sort out 100 cupcakes for another customer and asks the Count to deal with the carrots. Elmo counts them in the Count's stead and deliberately makes a similar mistake to the Count's. The Count points this out to Elmo, who feigns defeat and chooses to never count again. The Count soon realizes he was foolish to give up and, with Elmo's help, counts all 10 carrots and becomes a full-time Count again. Chris brings out the 100 cupcakes, which the Count gladly starts to count. Scene #4 Saul has had so much fun pretending, when they notice the rain has stopped, meaning they can go back outside. Saul wants to play inside a little while longer, but crashes again. Muppets Abby Cadabby leads the gang in a song to introduce the letter of the day - B. Film B is for Balls: Children show off different types of balls. Super Grover 2.0 A cactus tries to play with his new ball, when something starts happening to it. Super Grover 2.0 arrives and begins to use his powers of observation. He sees the ball is shrinking, making a hissing noise (thinking there's a snake inside), air is getting blown at him and there's a hole in it. Grover tries to comfort the cactus, but pricks himself on its stems. The cactus realizes he put the hole in it. Grover helps more by find a ball he can play with. He fetches a bowling ball, which is too heavy. He gets a snowball from Antarctica, but it falls apart when thrown. Grover pulls a hero sandwich from his utility sock, when the cactus notices the foil wrapping can me made into different shapes. Grover makes it into a ball, which becomes the perfect ball for a cactus. They play some catch and Grover asks for a hug. Getting several stems poking him, he claims he's now losing air. (edited) Muppets Cookie Monster and friends sing as they wait for the number of the day, which is how many cookies are being baked for him (to eat). Today's number is 3. Animation Counting three neon balls, rings and pins Elmo's World: Balls Scene #4 Elmo and Rosita play "Follow the Bouncing Ball" (akin to "Follow the Leader") with Saul.